


"Du Hund"

by Star_Of_DFB



Series: 花麦花的ABO宇宙XD [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 各种意义上的，情人节快乐！





	"Du Hund"

就像大家都知道的那样，德拉克斯勒是个Alpha，信息素是奶加多了酒放少了的甘露咖啡味的闻起来一点也不Alpha的Alpha，笑起来会像他的德国同胞们（不管是法斯宾德先生还是克洛普先生）一样露出鲨鱼牙的Alpha。

但谁也没规定Alpha不能跟Alpha在一起，是不是？

 

他们是在学校足球队认识的。

“你奇奇怪怪疯疯癫癫的——谁要喜欢你啊。”德拉克斯勒放下酒杯。

“没事儿，我喜欢你啊。”吵得要命的音乐声里普雷斯内尔·金彭贝几乎扯着嗓子喊，“尤里安——我说——我喜欢你——”

“公共场合别乱放信息素。”德拉克斯勒板着脸说，“一会儿一群Omega往你身上贴你可得自己解决。”

“这可更没事儿了，”金彭贝揽过德拉克斯勒肩膀，看他没什么反应，于是笑嘻嘻地接着说，“你坐在这他们不敢乱来的。”

德拉克斯勒终于笑出声来。

“那个，普雷斯科，我得跟你确认一下，你知道我是个Alpha吧。”

“你是个Alpha。”金彭贝盯着他机械地重复道。

“我的信息素不是牛奶味。”

“你的信息素不是牛奶味。”

“甘露咖啡喝过吗，它酒放少了，但真的不是奶味的——不管什么味道，跟味道也没什么关系，我是个Alpha，千真万确，体检报告你看吗？”

金彭贝盯着他看，德拉克斯勒被看得发毛。

“我说，普雷斯科，”他试探性地伸手拍拍对方大腿，“没告诉你——好吧，没告诉你是我不对——虽然我也不觉得我哪儿不对，我以为是个人都知道，你别难过，还有很多好Omega等着你呢——”

“你喜欢Alpha吗？”

“——啥？我没试过我怎么知道？”

“这就对了！人生就是需要多点尝试！我也没喜欢过Alpha！要不我们试试？”

 

试试就试试，一试就试了小两年。虽然德拉克斯勒总觉得他退化的生殖腔可能要被金彭贝撬开了。

 

“明天我要是能进球你怎么帮我庆祝？”

说这话的时候普雷斯内尔·金彭贝正叼着白人男孩的耳垂，对方在他身下赏了他一个凶狠又湿润的白眼，“你能不能别总关键时候磨磨唧唧的。”

“急什么啊……”金彭贝嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，下身猛地一顶，如愿听到了德拉克斯勒猝不及防的一声呻吟。空气里的酒味浓起来了，德拉克斯勒一口咬在金彭贝肩膀上。那里会留下一个清晰的牙印，德国人的牙口很对得起他的血统，又白又整齐看起来还格外的多。而法兰西的土地上虽然畜牧业不算发达，但金彭贝的三角肌一样是不可多得的优质食材，在床上健康运动之后，三角肌得到了充分的活动，肉质鲜嫩多汁，再配以汗液的盐分。这样稀有的食材，配合朴素直接的食用方法，使得这份食物显得更加的弥足珍贵。

“你是狗吗，尤里？”

“有意见……可以滚啊……啊！”

“别别别，我可舍不得。能不能行啊老哥（frèro），开个玩笑而已怎么总这么认真……”

“操……谁他妈是你老哥……嘿轻点！让你轻点！——你见过我这么白和你那么黑的亲兄弟吗？”

“那异父异母的远房表兄弟（cousin）……也可以？”

德拉克斯勒想说点什么，但金彭贝让他说不出话了。

 

“你在大学校队踢球几年了，普雷斯科？”德拉克斯勒喃喃地问。

“四年半——我从高中开始就跟他们踢球了……”

“四年半你都没进过球……你就敢想你明天进球？”

“总有一天嘛。你是前场球员你最清楚，这东西来了是挡不住的。”

 

进球来了是挡不住的。

“祝贺我的表弟终于进球了！”

金彭贝刷到这一条的时候，德拉克斯勒已经在他身边睡着了，他的头靠在大巴窗户上，跟着车的颠簸一晃一晃。他想起前一晚的事情来，抬手揽过德国人，让他换了个姿势靠在自己肩膀上。德国人哼了一声，并没有醒。

“谢啦，你个狗子。”(Danke du Hund)

他飞快地打了这句话。

 


End file.
